


pushing down on me (pressure)

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Switches, bottom ! jaebum, dom! jinyoung, jaebum's learning to sub to jinyoung, sub! jaebum, top! jinyoung, trying out new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: his chair scooted back, making a horrible screeching noise against their floor, as he abruptly stood, forcing not only jinyoung's hand to fall off of him, but everyone's eyes to quickly snap to him in mild annoyance and concern. jinyoung's eyes held a challenge, daring him to do something.





	pushing down on me (pressure)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a high key slut for dom jinyoung because like 
> 
> park jinyoung is definitely a switch okay? he is a sadistic little shit ok 
> 
> title from queen ft david bowie - under pressure

As the day went on, Jaebum was slowly growing more and more tense, and it took all of his willpower to not snap at Jinyoung. Of course, he couldn't though, because that wouldn't go well for him. He certainly couldn't do it on cameras, and their manager would not be pleased with it at all, and just maybe he could actually get away with it around the other members. So he tried to go with the simple solution, for at least now, which was to just keep a healthy distance away from Jinyoung. But that wasn't easy either, because Jinyoung noticed it right away, and wouldn't allow it to happen, not under his watch. And really, Jaebum was ready to strangle him, but that was fair, wasn't it? It's been building up, and Jaebum was positive that he had full rights to be angry or rather... horny. 

Really, it had all started out first thing this morning, when he woke up to Jinyoung straddling him, a giant smile on his face as he proclaimed that it was time to get up. Something he most definitely didn't do when he woke the other members up (Yugyeom always got awoken by being thrown from bed or water dumped on him). And then during breakfast, he wouldn't let go of Jaebum's hand, and during the car ride, he rubbed the inside of Jaebum's thigh, getting a little too close for comfort at times. 

It didn't stop there either, in interviews he was as teasing as ever, and even at the fan meet he was too, and their manager letting them sit next to each other was an awful decision. He made a point to whisper things in Jaebum's ear at time, like how his ass looked good in the black jeans that he was wearing. As if all of that hadn't been enough to be getting his body tingling in arousal, Jinyoung wasn't holding back his affection with the other members as well. 

There was an evil sparkle in his all day, a glint that gave away that he knew exactly everything that he was doing, the effects he had, and dare he even say, what he wanted. It was all deliberate, a giant master plan that Jinyoung had come up with, being the master manipulator that he always has been, and always will be. 

It was way past night time by the time that they had all gotten back, and they were all sitting at their kitchen table having their lovely group dinner that they always have. And by that, everyone was playing on their phones with empty plates sitting in front of them. Even Jinyoung was playing on his phone, likely reading, while rubbing at Jaebum's thigh, who chose to ignore it because a reaction was exactly what Jinyoung wanted from him. 

But it was hard not to react when Jinyoung's hand finally moved those few inches to cup him entirely, despite the fact that five others were merely feet away from them, all so oblivious to what was going on. By this point, he felt his blood boil, and he body betrayed him as his breath hitches in his throat. Half of him was expecting Jinyoung to retreat his hand away in the same teasing manor that he has indulged in all day, but he didn't. Squinting, Jaebum glared at him, and he only seemed to glare harder at the knowing smirk that was on Jinyoung's face. This was part of his plan after all. 

He knew that, that he was reacting in just the way that Jinyoung wanted him to, and that he had won yet again, but he still hid in the false pretense of his fake stubbornness. All he was doing was playing into it, catering him, and further encouraging him. But he couldn't take it anymore. 

His chair scooted back, making a horrible screeching noise against their floor, as he abruptly stood, forcing not only Jinyoung's hand to fall off of him, but everyone's eyes to quickly snap to him in mild annoyance and concern. Jinyoung's eyes held a challenge, daring him to do something. 

He did, acting out while momentarily forgetting just where they were and who was there with them as he grabbed Jinyoung's hair tight, forcing Jinyoung's chin to raise, but he was calm as ever and that only served to make Jaebum angrier. "Out," he growled, not bothering to look at the others, his eyes trapped in looking into Jinyoung's, "Everyone out." 

Nobody moved for what seemed like several seconds, but next thing he knew, five other bodies were moving past the two of them, muttering as they either retreated to rooms with closed doors, or were slipping on shoes and leaving all together. Knowing that  it was now just him and Jinyoung alone, he looks back down at him.

"You fucking brat," he hisses out as he pulls Jinyoung up by the hair and pushes him against the wall, their lips instantly meeting, the kiss being rough and significantly messier than it probably should have been, but neither of them really minded. 

  
Still absolutely seething, he grips onto Jinyoung's hips as his mouth moves down to his jaw. When he looks up to meet Jinyoung's eyes, he almost shivers at the look he was getting. A sinister grin was spread across his face and Jaebum pulled away. This was exactly what Jinyoung had wanted to happen, yet again he had let himself be played by the younger, sometimes he hated just how much he truly was wrapped around Jinyoung's finger. 

"Are you done?" He didn't even bother to hide the somewhat condescending humor in his voice. "Because if you are... I'd really like it if you put that pretty little mouth of yours to use for something better." 

He was Im Jaebum however, and he still had dignity, and Park Jinyoung wasn't going to take that away from him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Jinyoungie? You like it when I suck your cock." 

Jinyoung didn't back down either though, if anything, he sized Jaebum up, "I like it when you be a good boy." With a sickeningly sweet smile he pushed past Jaebum to get into his room. 

It was then, that Jaebum was finally catching on to what Jinyoung really wanted. It had been something that he was hinting out, and down right saying for some time now- he wanted to fuck Jaebum. It didn't stop there however, he didn't just want to fuck Jaebum, to top him, no- Jinyoung wouldn't stop just there, he wanted to _dominant_ Jaebum, which he had been hesitant over. 

Of course, Jinyoung knew that, and that was why he left Jaebum standing out there alone in the kitchen, giving him the time to weigh his options. He could say no all together, and never go in, and that would be the end of it, at least for tonight. Or, he could go in and take Jinyoung, punish him for being such a brat today. Or... he could go and let Jinyoung have his way with him. 

He trusts Jinyoung with his life and more. With that he felt himself moving, to find Jinyoung sitting patiently on the bed, an attempt to stay calm, yet Jaebum knew where to look and knew that deep down, Jinyoung was genuinely nervous, likely about Jaebum's react. Of course, he'd always try to keep it cool, "So, how are we doing it tonight babe?" 

Yet another way out. "Rough," he says, but Jinyoung doesn't seem the least bit phased by that, as if he already knew that by now, which he probably did. " _Wreck me_."

It was finally then that Jinyoung's eyes widened, likely in a shock that Jaebum was saying that to him, giving him the permission to. He rose then, clearly still a bit thrown off as he walked over, he got the message loud and clear. "Get on your knees." Jaebum hesitated, and Jinyoung tsked with a disappointed shake of his head, "Don't you want to be good for me?" 

And he did- he wanted to be good for Jinyoung, so he dropped down on the ground on his knees, and looked up expectantly, waiting for his next orders. 

With an analytical eye, Jinyoung was looking at him, likely trying to gauge just how far he was really going to be able to go with all of this. He smiled however, at seeing Jaebum on the ground for him. "No touching yourself. In the mean time," he unbuckled his belt, taking the time to carefully place it off to the side. "You can get to sucking." 

Jaebum nodded as he moved forward, grabbing Jinyoung's cock. This was something easy, something that he knew all to well. Within that, he knew exactly what would drive Jinyoung crazy, and so he started off with simple licks, at his tip, going down his shaft and back up again. It was light touches, and he pumped his hand up and down a few times before finally stretching his mouth over his head. He stayed like that, bobbing his head slightly as he took Jinyoung deeper and deeper until he let out a whine as Jinyoung moaned as his dick hit the back of his throat. 

When he glanced up, there was a dark glance in Jinyoung's eyes, and he just knew that something else was about to happen. "Do you want to get face fucked babe? Would you like that? For me to face fuck you?" 

_There it was_ , he thought as he pulled off of him to look up. They've been through the notations of face fucking many times before, he's done it to Jinyoung god knows how many times at this point, and well... Jinyoung had done it to him once before, a couple of months ago when Jaebum let him get away with it a few months ago, because Jaebum loved dicks, but he was especially in love with Jinyoung's. Eagerly, he went back down on Jinyoung's cock, and let his hands rest on Jinyoung's hips, and he felt the sharp tugging in his hair for Jinyoung's hands. His hips moved forward, slowly at first, but then he started moving faster, and deeper, and the only sounds that filled the room was Jaebum's gagging and Jinyoung's moaning. 

It was after several minutes of this that Jinyoung stopped, causing Jaebum to pull away and look up at him, practically annoyed, "What Jinyoung?" 

"You're so pretty," he smiled as he let his hand cup around Jaebum's jaw as he took in his swollen and wet lips. But Jaebum was pretty, as much as he knew that Jaebum would fight that to the death. 

"Yah! Don't call me pretty." 

His only response was to roll his eyes as he grabbed Jaebum's hands from his hips and pulled him up and lead him over to his bed, undressing the still fully clothed Jaebum. He smiled, marveling his body, he almost worshiped it, and he let his hands roam everywhere, but to his neglected cock. He could see the struggle in Jaebum's eyes, who wanted to touch himself so bad, but he wasn't, he was trying to be a good boy. 

"Hey Jaebummie," he called out, his hand rubbing over his ass. 

"What?" he growled out, growing exasperated from all the teasing. He wished Jinyoung would just get on with it, but he wouldn't, because he liked to see Jaebum suffer and squirm. 

It only made him smile more, even causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle, "Can I spank you?" It was obvious from a long long time ago that one of Jinyoung's biggest kinks was spanking. "I think you'd like it, especially when it would start to turn red," he grabbed a fistful of his ass. "Red's such a pretty color on you." 

Outside of the t.v. programs that they had to do, Jaebum had never been spanked before. He had never given any other indication that he would want to either, except... he didn't have to, did he? Because Jinyoung was ever so observant, and somehow seemed to know just about everything. It was just his pride standing in the way, in the way of Jinyoung being pleased, and even himself. With a final breathe, he looked over his shoulder, to where Jinyoung was standing behind him, still always offering a way out- outside of their safe word. "Just fucking do it." 

There was a clear grin on Jinyoung's face, eyes lighting up as he watches as Jaebum gets on the edge of the bed. "Ass up, arch your back. Do the cat's pose," he instructed, watching, and letting his hand dip into the small of Jaebum's back, forcing him to arch further, just the way that he liked it. "Can you count for me?" he asked, rubbing his back. 

Craning his neck so that he could look at Jinyoung, he lout out an empty threat, "Jinyoung, if you don't hit me in like the next three fucking seconds I swear to god." 

There was only a split second of nothing after he said that, and then there was a hand slapping his ass, the smack filling up the room, and he jolted forward, his dick bobbing. He gritted his teeth, fighting the annoyance. Jinyoung was going easy on him, and that in itself was some how more embarrassing that if Jinyoung were to beat him black or blue, because he knew he could take it. "Fuck, harder Jinyoung. I know you like it harder, don't you?" 

But Jinyoung remained both unnervingly calm and unaffected, as he merely dug his hand into the small of his back, forcing him to yet again arch, and then raised his hips until he was satisfied with his position, and then he was smacking him again. 

"You've either gotten weak or you're going easy." 

He still got no response. 

"Fuck!" his body jolted at the next hit, and not because it hurt, or because it caught him by surprise, but because his body was screaming, was begging for more. "Can't you do it harder Jinyoung? Come on, I know you want to. You like smacking my ass, don't you? It makes you feel good, doesn't it? Having me down like this?" 

With a growl, Jinyoung's hand shot forward and shoved Jaebum's face down into the bed, using his other hand to raise his ass and hips yet again. "Don't you ever learn to shut up? You better start counting, because I sure as hell am not going to." 

_Finally_. He nodded, head still kept down. 

The first hit didn't hurt that bad, and he could feel the faint buzzing in his ass from the previous extremely weaker hits. But then they were reigning down on him. Each getting harder than the last, and it began to throb, and he could only smile as tears formed in the corner of his eyes, the pain turning into complete pleasure for the both of them. 

He moaned loudly, and Jinyoung stopped, still caring through out it all, as he rubbed his ass gently, "Hmm? What number was that? I couldn't quite hear over your moaning." 

Jaebum rolled his eyes as he wiggled slightly, he was definitely going to be bruised tomorrow, and how was he going to be able to explain to their manager why he was limping? "Twenty three." 

Jinyoung nodded, and he pulled away with a look over utter satisfaction. "You really are needy tonight, aren't you? I've got an idea, and don't worry, I can make it pretty. I've been practicing." Jaebum watched with careful eyes as Jinyoung returned holding rope in his hands. "On your back, yeah? I want to see your face." The last part came out softer and less demanding as everything else he had said thus far. 

Without saying anything, he rolled over onto his back, wincing. Jinyoung just merely hummed as he began tying him up, and Jaebum watched his every move. A sense of him was nervous, because he hadn't really done this either, and there was always something one was giving up when they allowed their hands to be tied, and essential thing for power. And that was being stripped away. He couldn't look away from Jinyoung however, not because he didn't trust him, but because Jinyoung was truly beautiful. He was utterly delicate as he worked with the ropes, making them the perfect amount of not too tight or too loose- just right. His touch was gentle, and he was fully concentrated, focused, on getting the ropes perfect.  

Once he was done, he pulled away with a pleased grin on his face, as he looked down at the pretty bows he made. "Someone looks neglected," he cooed, completely laced with fake sympathy, as he attention turned to Jaebum's untouched dick. He swung his legs over, so that he was hovering over his thighs, and began kissing at his chest, leaving hickies in only the places that no one else would be able to see. Jaebum's dick was an angry red, and pre cum had already been leaking from his slit, and he looked painfully hard from not being touched at all this entire time. It almost made Jinyoung feel bad. 

Almost. 

"You look so handsome, so fucking sexy like this Jaebum," he repositioned himself and the next thing Jaebum knew, he was grinding down, their dicks touching. 

Gasping at the sudden pressure and touch, Jaebum leaned his head back and screwed his eyes shut. But Jinyoung didn't wait for him, he just kept going, grinding down on him, leaving Jaebum utterly breathless as he bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. 

"Moan for me baby, be loud. I want to hear your voice." 

Jaebum listened to him, and released his abused lip, and let himself moan freely as Jinyoung kept grinding down. It was then that he recognized what this was all building to, that Jinyoung and pushed him this far, and likely, the scenario they were going to end up with is Jinyoung fucking him, something else that hasn't happened before, Jaebum has never bottomed before. What scared him most about everything this night, was that he wanted it, that he liked it. It was amazing that Jinyoung made him feel this comfortable, enough to leave his dominant position, that he was letting Jinyoung treat him like a little whore. 

"Jinyoung," his voice was small and needy, and it nearly made him cringe, hearing his own voice sound like that. 

Pulling away instantly, Jinyoung looked startled by Jaebum's tone, and his face was scrunched up with worry, "Yes?" 

He didn't even care anymore, that if he seemed desperate or not at this point, "Fuck me already. Please fuck me Jinyoung." 

The worry left Jinyoung's face all together and he pulled back further, "Do you like begging like that Jaebum? Do you think begging like a little slut is going to get you what you want?"

His hands clenched, and he felt the way the rope tightened around his wrists as he did so. He was speaking, before his brain could fully register what he was actually saying, "Just fuck me, I'm your slut Jinyoung." 

Jinyoung shuddered, the words going straight to his head and his dick. He had been expecting many things tonight, but those words coming from Jaebum's mouth was not a part of that. "I will baby," he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and then captured his lips, this time, the kiss moving slower making it more passionate. 

Jaebum whined when Jinyoung pulled away, only enough to go and retrieve the lube. He poured a gratuitous amount on his fingers before shoving two in, much to Jaebum's gasp. He moved his fingers in and out, doing his best to prep Jaebum. 

When Jinyoung pulled his fingers out and went to go for the bottle again, Jaebum jolted, wishing he had use of his hands to grab Jinyoung's wrist, "No," he cleared his throat. "No more, just get over here already and fill me up." 

He let his eyes knit together in worry yet again, afraid of actually hurting the elder. Making his ass really red was one thing, but fucking him without proper preparation was another. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." 

"Do I look like I'm not sure?" he glared. "And you won't, just come on, I'm dying over here." 

Skeptically, Jinyoung brought his hand back to Jaebum's knees, "I wanted to eat you out, but I guess that will have to wait." 

"Next time," he promised as he wiggled his ass, lifting his hips up for Jinyoung. 

They kept their eyes locked as Jinyoung position himself and put his dick against Jaebum's hole. Almost too soft, compared to everything else that night, Jinyoung pushed in, gently. 

And it hurt, it fucking hurt, and Jaebum was such a dumbass because he hadn't had anything in his ass since he was experimenting with himself at seventeen. Eventually Jinyoung bottomed out, and stayed there, unmoving as he observed Jaebum's face and body, taking in every single detail that he could. 

"I love you," he murmured. 

"I love you too." 

It was silent again, and Jinyoung was pulling out again, carefully rocking his hips forward, clearly trying to be careful to not hurt Jaebum. But he was impatient, because he wasn't a baby, and hadn't he shown Jinyoung earlier that he could handle it? "Just go Jinyoung, I'm fine." 

Finally complying, Jinyoung began to rock his hips forward, faster now, the sound of skin on skin smacking in the silent room. His hand flew up from Jaebum's knee, to his neck, holding it just enough so that some of his oxygen was being blocked, but not nearly enough to hurt him, or for the matter bruise him, because neither of them would ever be able to explain that to their manager or makeup team. 

Maybe it was because things have been building or day, or from all the teasing, but neither one of them lasted long, at all, especially with the brutal pace Jinyoung had set, with Jaebum's hips snapping to meet him. It wasn't long until Jinyoung was cumming in Jaebum, and Jaebum was cumming all over his own stomach. It didn't stop there, because Jinyoung kept going, fucking him through both of their highs, until everything was overly sensitive from over stimulation. 

He pulled out then, leaned back and dipped his head to catch his breathe, he had begun sweating in that time, and it glinted under the light. Eventually he was moving, to the bathroom and came back with a wet rag and used it to wipe Jaebum up, and afterwards, he began untying the knot around his wrists. 

He had another hot rag, and put it on Jaebum's ass, and then removed it and rubbed on some lotion, trying to fix the after damage of earlier. 

"Thank you," Jaebum whispered, not quite sure what he was thanking Jinyoung for. Whether it was for fucking him like that, dominating him like that, for knowing him better than he knows himself, for just being so trusting of a person, or for taking care of him afterwards. For pushing him in all the right ways. 

"You good?" he asked as he sat down next to him. "Want to cuddle?" 

Silently, Jaebum nodded, and Jinyoung fit himself into Jaebum's curve, despite everything falling into the roll of little spoon. It didn't take them long to pass out from a long day, and an even longer night.


End file.
